A known electrical connector is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,379,361, and comprises, an insulative housing block containing multiple, spaced apart, conductive electrical contacts for connection with corresponding conductors of electrical wiring, for example, wiring in the form of an electrical cable. The combination of the cable, together with the connector, is known as a cable assembly. The connector is adapted for disconnect coupling with corresponding multiple electrical terminals arranged in an array. The terminals of the array may comprise conductive pins projecting from a surface of a printed circuit board, PCB, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,866. The pins are in an array wherein the pins are spaced apart closely. Multiple electrical connectors coupled to the pins are very close to one another and are difficult to grasp and disconnect from corresponding pins.
The known connector, known from the patent, is adapted for fitting among a plurality of like connectors. Because the connectors are close together, each one is difficult to grasp and to disconnect from corresponding pins. The known connector utilizes locking type electrical contacts for locking onto corresponding pins To disconnect the known connector, the connector features a moveable housing that deflects the locking type contacts to unlock them from the pins.
Another connector is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,379,361, and includes a pull tab that assists in disconnecting the connector from corresponding pins. The tab is secured against wiring that is connected to corresponding contacts of the connector. When the tab is pulled, a pulling force is undesirably applied to the wiring, which tends to separate the wiring from their points of connection with corresponding contacts The pull tab of the connector extends parallel to a row of wiring. The pull tab projects beside the row and can flop over to cover the connector or to lie over the wiring. Accordingly, the pull tab is inconveniently positioned for grasping, which leads to thoughtless grasping and pulling on the wiring to disconnect the connector.